runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana/Dialogue
Ana During Tourist Trap *'Ana:' Hello there, I don't think I've seen you before. **No, I'm new here! ***'Player:' No, I'm new here! ***'Ana:' I thought so you know! ***'Ana:' How do you like the hospitality down here? ***'Ana:' Not exactly Al Kharid Inn style is it? ***'Ana:' Well, I guess I'd better get back to work. ***'Ana:' Don't want to get into trouble with the guards again. ****Do you get into trouble with guards often? *****'Player:' Do you get into trouble with guards often? *****'Ana:' No, not really, because I'm usually working very hard. *****'Ana:' Come to think of it, I'd better get back to work. ******Do you enjoy it down here? *******'Player:' Do you enjoy it down here? *******'Ana:' Of course not! *******'Ana:' I just don't have much choice about it a the moment. ********I want to try and get you out of here. *********(See below) ********Do you have any ideas about how we can get out here? *********'Player:' Do you have any ideas about how we can get out of here? *********'Ana:' Hmmm, not really, I would have tried them already if I did. *********'Ana:' The guards seem to live in the compound. *********'Ana:' How did you get in there anyway? **********I managed to sneak past the guards. ***********'Player:' I managed to sneak past the guards. ***********'Ana:' Hmm, impressive, but can you so easily sneak out again? ***********'Ana:' How did you manage to get through the gate? ************I have a key *************'Player:' I used a key. *************'Mercenary:' I heard that! So you used a key did you?! *************'Mercenary:' Right, we'll have that key off you! *************'Mercenary:' Guards! Guards! *************''(You are under attack!)'' *************'Ana:' Oopps! See ya! *************''(Some guards rush to help their comrade.)'' *************''(You are under attack!)'' *************''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' *************'Ana:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ************It's a trade secret! *************'Player:' It's a trade secret! *************'Ana:' Oh, right, well, I guess you know what you're doing. *************'Ana:' Anyway, I have to get back to work. *************'Ana:' The guards will come along soon and give us some trouble else. **********Huh, these guards are rubbish, it was easy to sneak past them! ***********'Player:' Huh, these guards are rubbish, it was easy to sneak past them! ***********'Mercenary:' I heard that! So you managed to sneak in did you! ***********'Mercenary:' Guards! Guards! ***********''(You are under attack!)'' ***********'Ana:' Oopps! See ya! ***********''(The Guards search you!)'' ***********''(You are under attack!)'' ***********''(Some guards rush to help their comrade.)'' ***********''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' ***********'Mercenary:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ******Ok, see ya! *******'Player:' Ok, see ya! *******'Ana:' Goodbye and good luck! ****I want to try and get you out of here. *****'Player:' I want to try and get you out of here. *****'Ana:' Wow! You're brave. How do you propose we do that? *****'Ana:' In case you hadn't noticed, this place is quite well guarded. ******We could try to sneak out. *******'Player:' We could try to sneak out. *******'Ana:' That doesn't sound very likely. How did you get in here anway? *******'Ana:' Did you deliberately hand yourself over to the guards? *******'Ana:' Ha, ha ha ha! Sorry, just kidding. ********I managed to sneak past the guards. *********(See above) ********Huh, these guards are rubbish, it was easy to sneak past them! *********(See above) ******Have you got any suggestions? *******'Player:' Have you got any suggestions? *******'Ana:' Hmmm, let me think... *******'Ana:' Hmmm. *******'Ana:' No, sorry... *******'Ana:' The only thing that gets out of here is the rock that we mine. *******'Ana:' Not even the dead get a decent funeral. *******'Ana:' Bodies are just thrown down dissused mine holes. *******'Ana:' It's very disrespectful... ********Ok, I'll check around for another way to try and get out. *********'Player:' Ok, I'll check around for another way to try and get out. *********'Ana:' Good luck! ********How does the rock get out? *********'Player:' How does the rock get out? *********'Ana:' Well, in this section we mine it, *********'Ana:' Then someone else scoops it into a barrel. *********'Ana:' The barrels are loaded onto a mine cart. *********'Ana:' Then they're desposited near the surface lift. *********'Ana:' I have no idea where they go from there. *********'Ana:' But that's not going to help us, is it? **********Maybe? I'll come back to you when I have a plan. ***********'Player:' Maybe? I'll come back to you when I have a plan. ***********'Ana:' Ok, well, I'm not going anywhere! ***********''(Ana nods at a nearby guard!)'' ***********'Ana:' Unless he feels generous enough to let me go! ***********''(The guard ignores the comment.)'' ***********'Ana:' Oh well, I'd better get back to work, you take care! **********Where would I get one of those barrels from? ***********'Player:' Where would I get one of those barrels from? ***********'Ana:' Well, you would get one from around by the lift area. ***********'Ana:' But why would you want one of those? ************Er no reason! Just wondering. *************'Player:' Er no reason! Just wondering. *************'Ana:' Hmmm, just don't get any funny ideas... *************'Ana:' I am not going to get into one of those barrels! *************'Ana:' Ok, have you got that? **************Ok, yep, I've got that. ***************'Player:' Ok, yep, I've got that. ***************'Ana:' Good, just make sure you keep it in mind. ***************'Ana:' Anyway, I have to get back to work. ***************'Ana:' The guards will come along soon and give us some trouble else. **************Well, we'll see, it might be the only way. ***************'Player:' Well, we'll see, it might be the only way. ***************'Ana:' No, there has to be a better way! ***************'Ana:' Anyway, I have to get back to work. ***************'Ana:' The guards will come along soon and give us some trouble else. ************You could hide in one of those barrels and I could try to sneak you out! *************'Player:' You could hide in one of those barrels and I could try to sneak you out! *************'Ana:' There is no way that you are getting me into a barrel. *************'Ana:' DO you understand? **************Ok, yep, I've got that. ***************''(See above)'' **************Well, we'll see, it might be the only way. ***************''(See above)'' **What's your name. ***'Player:' What's your name. ***'Ana:' My name? Oh, how sweet, my name is Ana, ***'Ana:' I come from Al Kharid, thought the desert might be interesting. ***'Ana:' What a surprise I got! ****What kind of surprise did you get? *****'Ana:' Well, I was just touring the desert looking for the nomad tribe to west. *****'Ana:' And I was set upon by these armoured men. *****'Ana:' I think that the guards think I am an escaped prisoner. *****'Ana:' They didn't understand that I was exploring the desert as an adventurer. ****Do you want to go back to Al Kharid? *****'Player:' Do you want to go back to Al Kharid? *****'Ana:' Sure, I miss my Mum, her name is Irena and she is probably waiting for me. *****'Ana:' how do you propose we get out of here though? *****'Ana:' I'm sure you've noticed the many square jawed guards around here. *****'Ana:' You look like you can handle yourself, *****'Ana:' but I have my doubts that you can take them all on! Using the Mining barrel on Ana *'Ana:' Hey, what do you think you're doing? *'Ana:' Harumph! *'Player:' Shush...It's for your own good! *''(You manage to squeeze Ana into the barrel,)'' *''(despite her many complaints.)'' Using the Mining barrel on Ana again *'Ana:' Hey, what do you think you're doing? *'Ana:' Leave me alone and let me get on with my work. *'Ana:' Else we'll both be in trouble. *'Ana:' Oh no, NOT AGAIN! *'Ana:' Harumph! *'Player:' Shush...It's for your own good! *''(You manage to squeeze Ana into the barrel,)'' *''(despite her many complaints.)'' Using the Mining Barrel on Ana whilst having Ana in a Barrel *''(You already have Ana in a barrel, you can't get two in there!)'' Using the Mining barrel on Ana again after leaving her on the Lift Platform or Mining Cart *''(Oh, here's Ana, the guards must have discovered her.)'' *''(And sent her back to the mines...)'' *'Ana:' Hey, what do you think you're doing? *'Ana:' Leave me alone and let me get on with my work. *'Ana:' Else we'll both be in trouble. *'Ana:' Oh no, NOT AGAIN! *'Ana:' Harumph! *'Player:' Shush...It's for your own good! *''(You manage to squeeze Ana into the barrel,)'' *''(despite her many complaints.)'' Looking at the Ana in a Barrel *''(Ana looks pretty angry, she starts shouting at you.)'' *Ana: Get me out of here! *Ana: Do you hear me! *Ana: Get me out of here I say! When player drops the Ana in a Barrel *''(You drop the barrel to the floor and Ana gets out.)'' *'Ana:' How dare you put me in that barrel you barbarian! *''(Ana's outburst attracts the guards, they come running over.)'' *'Mercenary:' Hey! What's going on here then? *''(You are under attack!)'' *''(The guards drag Ana away and then throw you into a cell.)'' When player tries to do alchemy on Ana in a Barrel* Ana: Don't you start casting spells on me! * Although item is not alchemised, player still receives the experience and fatigue from the action When player searches the Mining Barrel after putting Ana in a Barrel into the northern Mine Cart *''(You search the barrels and find the one with Ana in it.)'' Ana: Let me out! When operating the Lift after putting her on the Lift Platform *''(You pull on the winch)'' *''(You see a barrel coming to the surface.)'' *''(Before too long you haul it onto the side.)'' *''(The barrel seems quite heavy and you hear a muffled sound coming from inside.)'' *Ana: Get me OUT OF HERE! After searching the Mining Barrel topside *''(You find the barrel with ana in it.)'' *Ana: Let me out of here, I feel sick! When the player gets on the Mining Cart after they have placed Ana in a Barrel inside the cart *''(You decide to climb onto the cart.)'' *''(You hear Ana starting to bang on the barrel for her to be let out.)'' *Ana: Get me out of here, I'm suffocating! *Ana: It smells like dwarven underwear in here! Leaving through the Mining Cave (on the side of the Lift Platform) with Ana in a Barrel* *'Mercenary:' Hey, where d'ya think you're going with that Barrel? *''(A guard comes over and takes the barrel off you.)'' *'Mercenary:' 'Cor! This barrel is really heavy! *'Mercenary:' Have you been mining lead? *'Mercenary:' Har, har har! *Ana: How rude! Why I ought to teach you a lesson. *'Mercenary:' What was that! *''(The guards kick the barrel open.!)'' *'Ana:' How dare you say that I'm as heavy as lead? *''(The guards drag Ana of and then throw you into a cell.)'' *''(Guards: Into the cell you go!)'' *''(I hope this teaches you a lesson.)'' * Player does get to the other side but the mercenary will trigger the dialogue automatically right after the player gets there Attempting to leave via the front gate with Ana *'Mercenary:' Hey, where d'ya think you're going with that barrel? *'Mercenary:' You should know that they go out on the cart! *'Mercenary:' We'd better check this out! *''(The guards prize the lid off the barrel.)'' *'Mercenary:' Blimey! It's a jail break! *'Mercenary:' They're making a break for it! *'Ana:' I could have told you we wouldn't get away with it! *'Ana:' Now look at the mess you've caused! *''(The guards grab Ana and drag her away.)'' *Ana: Hey, watch it with the hands buster. *Ana: These are the upper market slaves clothes doncha know! *'Mercenary:' Right, we'd better teach you a lesson as well! *''(The guards rough you up a bit.)'' *'Mercenary:' Right lads, stuff him in the mining cell! *'Mercenary:' Specially for our most honoured guests. *''(The guards drag you away to a cell.)'' *''(Guards: There you go, we hope you 'dig' you're stay here.)'' *''(Guards: Har! Har! Har!)'' Attempting to leave via the Window with Ana *''(You focus all of your strength on the bar. Your muscles ripple!)'' *''(You manage to bend the bars on the window .)'' *''(You'll never get Ana in the Barrel through the window.)'' *''(The barrel is just too big.)'' *Ana: Don't think for one minute ... *Ana: you're gonna get me through that window! Attempting to drop Ana in a barrel in the desert *Ana: You can't drop me here! *Ana: I'll die in the desert on my own! *Ana: Take me back to the Shantay pass. Attempting to leave the desert with Ana in a barrel *''(Ana looks out of the barrel...)'' *Ana: Hey great, we're at the Shantay Pass! *'Ana:' Great! Thanks for getting me out of that mine! *'Ana:' And that barrel wasn't too bad anyway! *'Ana:' Pop by again sometime, I'm sure we'll have a barrel of laughs! *'Ana:' Oh! I nearly forgot, here's a key I found in the tunnels. *'Ana:' It might be of some use to you, not sure what it opens. *''(Ana spots Irena and waves...)'' *'Ana:' Hi Mum! *'Ana:' Sorry, I have to go now! Talking to Irena with Ana in a barrel (Shared dialogue with Irena) *'Irena:' Hey, great you've found Ana! *''(You show Irena the barrel with Ana in it.)'' *Ana: Hey great, there's my Mum! *'Ana:' Great! Thanks for getting me out of that mine! *'Ana:' And that barrel wasn't too bad anyway! *'Ana:' Pop by again sometime, I'm sure we'll have a barrel of laughs! *'Ana:' Oh! I nearly forgot, here's a key I found in the tunnels. *'Ana:' It might be of some use to you, not sure what it opens. *''(Ana spots Irena and waves...)'' *'Ana:' Hi Mum! *'Ana:' Sorry, I have to go now! After Tourist Trap *''(This slave does not appear interested in talking to you.)'' If player attempts to put Ana in a Mining barrel again *''(You have already completed this quest.)'' *'Ana:' I think you might have me confused with someone else. Category:Tourist Trap Category:Quest dialogues